Fatherly Advice
by Cithariza
Summary: Tenzin receives a visit from a long lost loved one.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Legend of Korra story, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fatherly Advice

The familiar throbbing sensation was starting behind Tenzin's eyes once more. Between the unsuccessful attempts at teaching Korra air bending, and handling his three whirlwinds of children, these headaches were becoming more and more commonplace.

As he sits at the table, the headache seems to be even worse than normal. His children, as much as he loves them, are being particularly rowdy today. His attempts at nicely and calmly asking them to calm down fell on deaf ears, and in fact, seem to give his children more energy.

The airbender was about to ask one more time when the clatter of his wife's finest china breaking set him over the edge.

"ENOUGH!" he exclaims, a gust of wind swirling around him, causing a nearby chair to fall over.

Finally, the children obey, stunned by their father's uncharacteristic outburst. Even his wife, Pema, who was in another room, came in to investigate. Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"Clean this up," he orders as he stands up. He begins to walk out of their home when his wife steps forward, her golden eyes wide with concern.

"Where are you going?" Her husband rarely gets this upset, and it is very unsettling for her to see him this way.

"I need to meditate," Tenzin says, his tone fractionally calmer, but still tight with aggravation.

Before Pema or his children can respond, he walks away, leaving his family in a haze of confusion and concern.

* * *

The cold air whips around him like a cat o' nine tails, but Tenzin does not notice. His mind is far away, filled with too many thoughts and fear to comprehend the biting chill that assaulted him. His journey to the meditation area is almost second nature, his feet almost moving along the trodden path of their own accord. Before he can register it, he is already seated on the ground.

Inhaling deeply, Tenzin tries to release the negative energy that is consuming his soul. However, a loud sound nearby interrupts him. Moving form his position, the master airbender walks to the edge of the gazebo and props his elbows on its edge. Looking down, he sees Korra becoming increasingly frustrated as she attempts to weave through the gates, whose close proximity to one another calls for extreme fluidity and focus. After a particularly nasty hit from one of the gates, Korra jumps to her feet and faces it.

"AH!" she screams, fire coming out of her mouth. She gives a mighty stomp to accentuate her feelings of annoyance, causing the ground beneath her feet to rumble.

Tenzin sighs empathetically, completely understanding her frustration. His patience was wearing this, as well. Republic City is on the brink of a civil war, and he is still unable to get the young Avatar to connect to her spiritual side.

"How can I get her to understand?" he wonders out loud, looking up to the sky for an answer. As he expects, there is no response.

Tenzin sighs again as he continues to watch his student train. A sudden gust of wind blows rapidly. At first, Tenzin pays it no heed, but soon he comes to realize that there is something very familiar about its presence. Slowly, he turns around and gasps as his eyes rest upon his father's ghost.

"Fath—Avatar Aang." Tenzin says, bowing in deference.

A smile formed up on the Avatar's face. "Tenzin, my son," he says, his voice just as strong and comforting as Tenzin remembers, "There is no need for such formality. I come before you not as the Avatar, but as your father."

Tenzin's head snaps up in surprise, his eyes fixed on his father's ever-youthful face.

"Why have you come?" he asks.

Aang's eyes twinkle as he responds, "You called for me, and I came."

Another disgruntled shout came from below, alerting both Aang and Tenzin. Both men look over the ledge tro see Korra on the ground pounding her fists upon it, causing miniature rumbles with each strike.

"You are concerned for Korra," Aang surmises, looking back at his son. Tenzin nods.

"I am. She mastered water, earth, and fire with ease, yet airbending eludes her. I do not know how to help her become in touch with that part of her… with you, and all the other reincarnations of the Avatar—her legacy.

Tenzin's father chuckled. "For one so in touch with the spiritual world, you lack much understanding and faith in your student."

"It is not understand nor faith I am lacking," Tenzin seethes, insulted by his father's statement, "Republic City is on a destructive path. We need Korra to assume her position as Avatar as quickly as possible."

"The Avatar's journey is a long and complicated road," Aang replies, "No one can determine the end of the journey—not even the Avatar."

"Take the cherry blossoms for example," Aang continues as he gestures to the tree whose bare boughs hung over their heads. "No matter how much water and sunlight you give it, the cherry blossom will not grow any faster or slower. It blooms when it is ready to."

"So I should stop training her?" Tenzin asks.

"Training is essential," Aang answers, shaking his head, "It is the foundation from which Korra will grow and flourish. You must guide her Tenzin, but in the end, Korra alone can summon her airbending abilities. She will bloom when she is ready. You must have faith that it will be at the perfect time."

The wind picks up again, causing their garbs to billow in the wind. Tenzin's eyes widen as his father begins to fade.

"Father, wait!"

A sad smile crosses Aang's face. "I love you, Tenzin, and I am very proud of you. I can think of no finer teacher to shape Korra into the Avatar."

Tenzin reaches out to his father, but before he can touch him, Aang vanishes, leaving in his place a flurry of cherry blossoms. The wind howls, whirling around Tenzin, causing the pink petals to dance around him. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the windstorm ceases, leaving a gentle breeze in its wake.

Tenzin watches at the cherry blossoms sail away up toward the sky.

"I love you, too," he whispers.

As the last of the cherry blossoms float away, a gentle reminder greets his ear.

"Believe," it whispers.

Tenzin stares up at the sky, watching the cherry blossoms soar until he could no longer see them. His heart constricts in pain, reminiscent of the sorrow he felt when h is father died.

"Ow!" a voice cries, snapping Tenzin out of his trance.

"Korra!" he hears his eldest daughter call out, "Are you okay?"

Tenzin looks down and sees Korra standing up, gingerly rubbing her backend.

"I'm fine," the young waterbender grumbles.

Tenzin sees his younger children join them, laughing at Korra's misfortune. Korra frowns at first, but soon a smile brightens her face as she joins in their laughter. A fond smile appears on his face, the fear and frustration long gone.

"Tenzin?"

Tenzin turns around to see his wife approach him. Placing her hand on her swollen belly, she stands next to him and peers over at the spectacle below and frowns.

"Korra's really struggling, isn't she?"

Tenzin shakes his head. "No, I think she's right where she needs to be"

Pema turns to look at him, clearly confused by his answer. Before she can ask for clarification, her eyes flicker to the tree branches above them.

"Tenzin, look!" she breathes, pointing at the tree branches above them. Tenzin looks up and sees several cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"They aren't supposed to start blooming for another six weeks." Pema says.

A lone petal drops from the tree, falling toward Tenzin. Reflexively, the airbender opens his hand and watches as it lands in the palm of his hands.

He closes his hand around the petal, and smiles at his wife. "Who are we to know when it is time for the cherry blossoms to bloom?"

With his burdens lifted off of his shoulders, he takes his wife's hand into his, and together, they walk back to their home.

**A/N: Yes, in case you were wondering, I was inspired by the first Kung Fu Panda when Oogway vanished amongst the flower petals. Anyways, how was it? Should I continue to write for Legend of Korra? Let me know! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
